Disenchanted
by Athanasiosnbuffydean
Summary: A girl must come to terms with becoming a Lover Witch. She must feed off of the sexual essence of the humans of this world to survive while managing the rest of her Lover Witch coven


**Chapter 1: Becoming **

It was bright and sunny in the Montclair Plaza but the strange thing is I was the only one there. It had to be around 2:00 and yet there wasn't a single person in sight. As I continued to walk around I felt something amazing. I had felt this feeling before but not as intense as it was now. I followed this feeling of sexual essence until I came to a halt right outside of Macy's. Through the glass door I saw everything and it excited me like crazy. The store was full of people ripping the clothes off each other. Bit my lip just thinking about going in there. I kept watching as they started satisfying each other and when one of them saw me I wanted to break down the doors and charge in there. But as he saw me they all turned to look at me as if I were a grand prize. Yes I was beautiful and I knew this but this amount of attention was over kill. Suddenly the sexual tension was gone and all I could feel was hunger and I could tell they felt the same and as I tried my hardest to ignore prying eyes I couldn't ignore the set of brown eyes right in front of me. He wasn't overwhelmingly attractive but I couldn't help that I felt drawn to him. As he got closer to me he cupped my face into his hands and pulled me closer.

He was the perfect height for me I'm 5'6 and he seemed to be around a 5'10- 5'11. He had short brown hair almost as if it were buzzed and a healthy tan looking skin color. He was fairly skinny but not skinny enough for skinny jeans. I rubbed his arms and I could tell that he worked out some. He pulled me closer and closer until his mouth was on top of mine and everything changed but not in a good way. When the kiss broke I looked around and noticed that everyone was still staring but they weren't normal people. Everyone around me was wearing cloaks and hoods, all I could see where their mouths and that's when I realized they weren't people at all they were witches. I looked back at this mysterious boy in front me and realized he had a knife at my throat. I quickly removed the knife from his hand and planted my lips on him hard. I kissed him harder then I have ever kissed anyone in my life and as the kiss went on I realized that I was sucking the life from his body and I didn't care. His life force was almost completely mine until I felt a sharp pain in my back. I titled my head back and all I saw was a complete shadow with glowing green eyes. I threw the boy I was holding as hard as I could which was pretty powerful considering I was at full strength from sucking away his sexual energy. I quickly turned around knife in hand and slashed at the shadowy figure in front of me until he fell to the ground then I got down on my knees and continued to slash at him. He started to screech but I didn't stop. I jabbed that knife harder and harder into it until its black blood gushed out onto my face. As soon as it stopped screeching two of the hooded figures attempted to pull me away but I sliced one of their legs while I twirled myself up to slice the other ones throat. My ankle was squeezed and as I turned around about to slash into this witch I saw that it was the boy I had drained with the pretty brown eyes. I found myself feeling sorry for this human. I bent down to him only for him to steal my wand which was hanging out of my boot. He took it and jammed it under my throat and said a spell I had never heard of. My heart started to beat faster and faster until I woke up screaming in my bed completely surrounded by darkness.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and made my way over to my bedroom door. When I opened it I saw my watcher Isabel she is a 343 year old Caller Witch who is completely trusted by my father and even though she is 343 years old she doesn't look a day over 22 which comes with being a Caller Which. She's like an aunt to me but still we can have a pretty fun time when she's not training me to control my powers. "Why were you screaming is everything ok?" She asked with her wand in hand. She was completely ready to battle whatever it was that was in my room which made me feel safe and over protected at the same time. "I'm fine I just had a nightmare." I said while making my way down the stairs. She followed closely behind me full of concern. I turned around and looked at her and I could automatically feel all of her worry her aura was filled with it. I put my hand on her shoulder and motioned my other hand up and down telling her to breath. "I'm not just going to relax you're a Lover Witch. Your dreams are more powerful than you realize." Isabel said giving me a stern look. I turned around and continued my way to the kitchen. "Isabel I am completely fine and there really is nothing to worry about." I said trying to be as reassuring as I could. She gave me a disappointing look and a head turn which I took as a "let's change the subject" look.

"Well you know the ball is in 3 hours right?" Isabel said walking over to the counter to grab an apple.

"Why didn't you wake me? I never sleep that long." I said frantically

"You really need to work on your Witch knowledge because I know better than anyone to never wake a Lover Witch from a dream." Isabel said while smiling and walking into the west wing.

"Well let me know when the hair stylist gets here I have to take a shower." I said running up to my room as fast as I could.

"Will do." Isabel shouted while taking a seat on the couch. I continued on my way to my master bathroom to take a shower and once I was finished I took a step out of my bathroom and there he was my hair stylist. He was fairly tall and rather attractive which was always a plus. He quickly turned around and started to leave the room. "Wait where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm just going to wait until you're dressed." He said politely

"Well I'm wearing a towel."

"Is that all you need?" He said his cheeks turning read. I slowly walked to him and whispered in his ear "Why don't you sit down and get comfortable." I said while pushing him down on my bed. "I really don't think this is a good idea." He said as I slowly pushed my hands threw his hair. As I touched his skin he vastly became my prisoner. He was completely under my control and that's when I planted my lips onto his. He lay back in my bed and that's when I got on top of him and straddled him. I forced my lips onto his harder and that's when the hunger began to take over. I stopped kissing him and let up for air. "You are so beautiful." He said gasping for air. "I know" I again started kissing him this time I felt his strength and all of his energy coming into me. After a few seconds of sucking him dry he was dead and I was full of will power. I got off of him and went to my vanity. As I stared at myself in the mirror I looked enhanced. My eye brighter blue and my hair looked healthier than ever. When I looked back at him he had a huge grin on his face with black veins going up the side of his cheek. This was normal but I couldn't help but feel the tiniest amount of remorse for him. I shook it off as if nothing had happened and continued on my way to my bed room door. "I'm finished Isabel." I shouted while sat back down in my vanity chair.

"Really…well that was fast." She said while looking at the body.

"I really didn't want to waste time and I was starving."

"When's the last time you ate?" Isabel asked while taking her wand out and circling my head.

"Three days ago." In the reflection of the mirror I could tell that she was unhappy with me but I honestly didn't like to eat and she knew this which scared her.

"If your father knew you weren't eating properly he'd kill me you know."

"I know that's why he will never know."

"Well after you become a witch your hunger should go be more resistant but not completely. You will need to feed to again to reach your full potential tonight. You do know this yes?" I nodded my head in disappointment. The only thing that was going to make this night any fun would be seeing my best friend Darla.

Darla is my best friend out of all the other Lover Witches my age which is very few. She is a Lover Witch just like me and she's the only other Witch who attends human schools so we can relate on a deeper level than any of the others can. As she finished doing my hair she smiled. "You are becoming a full blown witch tonight, you're not just a Lover anymore and you and your coven including Darla will get your book of shadows at the end of the ceremony." Isabel said quickly turning my chair around and looking dead in my eyes. "And that is what you should be excited about, now look at your hair I think it's the best I've ever done." I turned my chair back around to look in the mirror and my hair was long, shiny, and wavy. "It's looks beautiful Isabel thank you."

"No problem girlie now where is your dress? You should put it on now; the ball is going to be started before you know it." She said while making her way to my closet.

"Yeah… but before we put my dress on can you get rid of him first?" I said looking at the dead man's pleasant grin as he lay on my bed. Isabel nodded happily and flicked her wand at while speaking some forum language I couldn't understand. When she finished the man's body was gone and a small weight was lifted off my shoulders. I then got up and went straight to my closet and got out my dress. It was a long gothic Victorian type dress. It had a beautiful black corset with blood red lace going along the top of it and the bottom. While the bottom of the dress started black at the top but as you worked your way down it faded into a dark blood red color. I was completely in love with this dress and I couldn't wait to show it to Darla. Once Isabel helped me put it on all I had to do next was to get my wand. I dug deep into my walk in closet and found a wooden box with my name carved into it. I opened it and there it was my wand. It was I felt more excited now then I had in my entire life. Tonight I was going to become a Witch and everything in my life would become amplified.

…

Isabel and I had arrived at the Ball and it was blast of power. I could feel it the second I walked into the building. Everyone was here and I couldn't wait to see them. We made our way to the ballroom and Darla was the first face I saw. She looked stunning. Her hair was long and blonde and her eyes were a bright brown and she looked like a model. She was wearing this long dark red gothic dress that hugged her body so tight it made her have curves. We ran to each other like we were in a movie it seemed like it was in slow motion. "I missed you so much!" Darla said to me while hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe. "I missed you too."

"You'll never guess who I saw here tonight?" She said while pulling me towards a group of men who looked about our age. "Who did you see?" I asked while searching through the group of boys to see a familiar face. "I saw my brother." I was in shock. The last time any of us had seen our brothers was when we were five, that's when our parents split us up and now they apparently have brought us back together. "Holy carp are you serious? Have you seen mine?" I asked wanting to make my way towards all the male lovers. I remember my brother having no fear and always being courageous. I remember him having black hair and blue eyes just like me. We were twins and we were split apart just like everyone else here but now I was about to see him again and I couldn't hide my happiness. With a huge smile on my face Darla lead me over to them. They were all pretty tall and all of them were amazingly good looking but then I saw him. He was standing alone in a far off corner looking down at the ground. "That's him." I said to Darla. She looked at me with uncertainty and shook her head. "If that's your brother then why is he standing in a corner alone from what you told me he would be the life of this party?" She said looking at me as if I was crazy. "I was five the last time I saw him people change but that's him I know it." Darla nodded and unlinked our arms. "Ok well I'm going to go find my brother so you can meet him he's awesome." She said smiling and running off. I looked back at my brother and he was looking straight at me. As I walked towards him he started walking towards me and his whole face changed. He went from being broody and loner like to being full of excitement and joy. Once he got to me he wrapped me in a huge bear hug and I wrapped my arms around him to. It felt like something had been missing from my life he filled up that missing piece. His hug was full of happiness and love and caring like I had never felt before. When he let go of me he wouldn't take his eyes off of mine.

"You are so beautiful." He said in amazement.

"You're not too bad yourself." I said still not being able to lose my smile. He was really tall like 6'3 and his eyes were a deeper blue than mine but none of that mattered I was here with my twin brother and we would both be becoming full blown Lover Witches tonight. When Darla brought over her twin brother the resemblance was obvious. He was taller than her but he still had the blonde hair and the dimples when he smiled along with the light brown eyes and the thin lips. "This is my brother Daniel." Darla said. I extended my right hand to him and he gladly took it and kissed my hand. "You know interaction between us like that is against the rules." I said slowly taking my hand away. He smirked and said "Some rules are meant to be broken." I nodded while classifying him as the trouble maker of our group. Darla nudged me and shyly looked up at my brother. "Oh, I'm sorry this is Eric." I said motioning my hands to my brother. He smiled at Darla and shook her hand as well as Daniel's. We all walked to a more quite side of the building and talked while we waited for our parents to call us for our becoming. Daniel talked about all of the woman he slept with while playfully looking at me. After that we all talked about the freedom we would have after all this is said and done. Once you become a full blown Witch Eric and Daniel wouldn't have to go to "Hogwarts" anymore and all of us would be able to do pretty much whatever we pleased as long as we followed the rules which we didn't know yet. After a while Daniel and Darla went back to the ball to talk to all the other Lovers and then it was just me and Eric.

"So Daniel is something else huh?" I said while jokingly. Eric just shook his head and chuckled.

"You have no idea. You know he actually enjoys what we do." Eric replied.

"And what you don't?" I jokingly but as I looked at him I realized he was serious. "How do you not enjoy it?" He looked at me as if I was fooling myself. "You and Darla are the only ones out of all of us and you're telling me that you really don't feel the slightest bit of remorse when you take a life?" I ignored his question and answered it with another question. "Why do you care?" He looked up to the sky and smiled. "Because everything changes when a Lover falls in love." I stopped walking and stepped in front of him and firmly put my hand on his chest. I looked at him with a deadly serious face and asked the question. "Eric who is she? You know this is forbidden." He playfully shoved me off and kept walking. I asked again "Who is she? Is she a Lover?" He looked at me finally with a serious face and looked away and that's when it hit me he was in love with a human.


End file.
